


Fleeing

by Selma M (HowNovel)



Category: Starman (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-27
Updated: 1999-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowNovel/pseuds/Selma%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "Starscape", Jenny is on the run again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeing

Disclaimer: The characters appearing and mentioned belong not to me but to Henerson/Hirsch, among others. 

Author's Note: This takes place after the episode "Starscape". 

Fleeing  
by Selma M  
copyright 1999

 

Her clothes were falling out of her bag again. Jenny stuffed them in once more, with more force than was actually needed. She'd been running for days, now, with no sign of Fox... or anyone else. 

But she couldn't stop running away. Someday she'd be safe, someday, but that someday was not now and wasn't likely to be in the near future. She had to keep running, running until she was exhausted. Then she'd find some small town and settle down again with a new name. 

And how long would that name last, that town last? Her innocence was long lost now, eroded by a government that would not give up and her tears for the child that she'd left behind for safety and hadn't seen in over eleven years. One look, at a distance... that had been all she'd gotten this time. 

How long could she go before stopping from exhaustion? How many years more wasted by a paranoid government agent? How much would she pay for a once-in-a-lifetime experience and the chance to have a child? 

Still running, like prey chased by a predator. A rabbit chased by a fox. Eleven years now, not counting those first three years that she tried to keep Scotty safe and in a stable environment. Would she ever have a life? 

Nervously, she skittered to her truck and drove off, fleeing once more. 

-end 


End file.
